sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion King (2019 soundtrack)
| recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = 80:55 | label = Walt Disney | producer = * Pharrell Williams * Hans Zimmer ( ) | chronology = Elton John | prev_title = Rocketman: Music from the Motion Picture | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} The soundtrack for the 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment and Paramount Pictures film The Lion King, a photorealistic computer-animated remake of the 1994 animated film of the same name, consists of a soundtrack featuring songs from the original film written by Elton John and Tim Rice, and performed by the film's cast, as well as a new song by Beyoncé and an end-credit song titled "Never Too Late", written by John and Rice and performed by John, and a score composed by the original film's composer Hans Zimmer. Beyoncé also produced a curated soundtrack titled The Lion King: The Gift, which will feature new songs performed by multiple artists. The soundtrack was digitally released on July 11, 2019, while both the soundtrack's CD and Beyoncé's album will be released on July 19, 2019. Background On September 28, 2016, it was announced that Jon Favreau would direct a remake of Warner Bros. Entertainment and Paramount Pictures' The Lion King, which was announced to feature songs from the original film by Elton John and Tim Rice. On November 1, 2017, it was announced that the original film's composer, Hans Zimmer, who composed additional music for Favreau's Iron Man, would return to score the film. Zimmer initially hesitated to return for the remake, arguing that "has worked very hard to not ruin things through improvement", however, he agreed to compose the remake after performing the original film's score in a concert, saying that he "suddenly realized what his place in this new version was: to try a big experiment and use my band and orchestra, go back to Africa, work with Lebo and the chorus and extraordinary musicians from all over the world, and really make this a performance". Zimmer treated his work on the remake similar to his work on the original film, stating that "is doing this strictly for the people for whom it means something. is working his musicians to the bone because he wants to get that performance. wanted to smell sweat and blood in the studio". However, he also had a different approach on the score than in the original film, trying to "rehearse and record the score like a live concert performance". On November 28, 2017, it was reported that Elton John had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions from the original film before retiring. The following day, it was reported that Beyoncé would assist John in the soundtrack's re-work. On February 18, 2018, it was reported that four songs from the original film would be included: "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", "Hakuna Matata", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", the latter being performed by Beyoncé, Donald Glover, Seth Rogen, and Billy Eichner. On February 3, 2019, it was reported that "Be Prepared" would be featured in the film as well. Favreau called the experience of "not trying to create new songs but trying to build on what people remember and love about the old ones" as something "really fun and formative". The score and the songs in the remake were influenced by the music featured in the [[The Lion King (musical)|Broadway version of The Lion King]], as Favreau felt that "and John really explored further what the roots of the music are the Broadway show". On February 9, 2018, John revealed that he, Tim Rice and Beyoncé would create a new song for the film's end credits. However, the collaboration between John and Beyoncé did not pan out as their unreleased song was not added to the official soundtrack.https://www.thewrap.com/the-lion-king-elton-john-song-end-credits-never-too-late/ John and Rice wrote a new song for the end credits, titled "Never Too Late" and performed by John. "Spirit", performed by Beyoncé and written by Beyoncé, Ilya Salmanzadeh and Labrinth, was originally intended for the end credits, but Favreau revealed that the song would be featured in the film itself. Favreau said that Beyoncé "wrote song in the spirit of the production along with working with Lebo M., who's part of it with Hans Zimmer" and felt "it was nice of them to have them working with her to allow the new song to feel organically a part of the new production". Zimmer later said he made the decision to move "Spirit" into the body of the film. "Spirit" was released as a single on July 10, 2019. The film also features a cover of The Tokens' "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", performed by Rogen and Eichner, as well as the song "He Lives in You" from ''Rhythm of the Pride Lands and the Broadway production, performed by Lebo M. Pharrell Williams would produce five songs for the film. The soundtrack, featuring Zimmer's score and the film's various existing and new songs, was released digitally on July 11, 2019, and physically on July 19, 2019. Track listing | headline = | extra_column = Performer(s) | title1 = Circle of Life/Nants' Ingonyama | note1 = 2019 version | length1 = 4:01 | extra1 = Brown Lindiwe Mkhize and Lebo M. | title2 = Life's Not Fair | note2 = score | extra2 = Hans Zimmer | length2 = 1:43 | title3 = Rafiki's Fireflies | note3 = score | extra3 = Hans Zimmer | length3 = 1:52 | title4 = I Just Can't Wait to Be King | note4 = | length4 = 3:22 | extra4 = JD McCrary, Shahadi Wright Joseph and John Oliver | title5 = Elephant Graveyard | note5 = score | length5 = 6:38 | extra5 = Hans Zimmer | title6 = Be Prepared | note6 = 2019 version | length6 = 2:03 | extra6 = Chiwetel Ejiofor | title7 = Stampede | note7 = score | length7 = 7:46 | extra7 = Hans Zimmer | title8 = Scar Takes the Throne | note8 = score | length8 = 2:50 | extra8 = Hans Zimmer | title9 = Hakuna Matata | note9 = | extra9 = Billy Eichner, Seth Rogen, JD McCrary and Donald Glover | length9 = 4:11 | title10 = Simba Is Alive! | note10 = score | length10 = 3:38 | extra10 = Hans Zimmer | title11 = The Lion Sleeps Tonight | note11 = writers: Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, George David Weiss and Solomon Linda | length11 = 1:24 | lyrics11 = | extra11 = Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen | title12 = Can You Feel the Love Tonight | note12 = | length12 = 3:02 | extra12 = Beyoncé, Donald Glover, Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen | title13 = Reflections of Mufasa | note13 = score | length13 = 5:09 | extra13 = Hans Zimmer | title14 = Spirit | note14 = writers: Ilya Salmanzadeh, Labrinth and Beyoncé | length14 = 4:33 | extra14 = Beyoncé | title15 = Battle for Pride Rock | note15 = score | length15 = 11:01 | extra15 = Hans Zimmer | title16 = Remember / King of Pride Rock / Circle of Life (Finale) | note16 = score | length16 = 3:09 | extra16 = Hans Zimmer feat. Ensemble and Lebo M. | title17 = Never Too Late | length17 = 4:09 | extra17 = Elton John | title18 = He Lives in You | note18 = writers: Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M. | length18 = 5:05 | extra18 = Lebo M. | title19 = Mbube | length19 = 1:56 | note19 = written by Linda | extra19 = Lebo M. | total_length = 77:32 }} Charts The Lion King: The Gift On July 9, 2019, it was revealed that Beyoncé produced and curated an album titled The Lion King: The Gift, which features new songs inspired by the film, as well as "Spirit" from the soundtrack. Beyoncé called the album "sonic cinema" and said that the film "is a new experience of storytelling", and that the album "is influenced by everything from R&B, pop, hip hop and Afro Beat". Beyoncé also said that "she wanted to put everyone on their own journey to link the storyline" and that the songs were inspired by the remake's storyline, which "gives the listener a chance to imagine their own imagery, while listening to a new contemporary interpretation". The songs were also produced by African producers, which Beyoncé said was because "authenticity and heart were important to her", since the film is set in Africa. Cameroonian singer/producer Salatiel also features on the album. References Category:2019 soundtracks Category:2010s film soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Beyoncé Category:Albums produced by Elton John Category:Albums produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Albums produced by Ilya Salmanzadeh Category:Albums produced by Labrinth Category:Albums produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Albums produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Beyoncé albums Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:The Lion King Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer